5.16 Der Vorfall, Teil 1
„'Der Vorfall, Teil 1'“ ist die 16. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 102. Episode von Lost. '' Sie ist auch der 1. Teil des Staffelfinales von Staffel 5. Während Locke mit den Anderen auf dem Weg zu Jacob ist, offenbart er Ben einen weiteren, schockierenden Aspekt seines Vorhabens. Zur gleichen Zeit ist eine andere Gruppe unter der Führung von Ilana ebenfalls unterwegs zu Jacob. Im Jahr 1977 kommt es unter den Überlebenden zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten darüber, ob die Wasserstoffbombe gezündet werden soll oder nicht. Die Rückblenden zeigen Jacobs Besuche bei Kate, Sawyer, Ilana, Sayid sowie Sun und Jin. Inhalt Rückblenden Jacob spricht mit einem Mann.]] Ein Mann sitzt in einem offenbar unterirdischen Raum mit einem offenen Feuer in der Mitte, wobei augenscheinlich kein Holz in der Feuerstelle zu liegen scheint, und webt einen Wandteppich. Es ist Jacob. Er hat einen kurzen Bart und trägt eine dunkle Hose sowie ein Leinenhemd. Einige Zeit später steht er am Strand und bereitet einen Fisch zu, den er mithilfe einer Reuse fangen konnte. Ein weiterer Mann kommt hinzu. Beide beobachten ein Schiff, das sich nur unweit vor der Küste aufhält. Der Mann beschuldigt Jacob, das Schiff hierher geführt zu haben und befürchtet, dass neue Besucher nur wieder Zerstörung und Verderben mit sich bringen werden. Der Mann sagt, dass er Jacob gerne töten würde auch wenn er es nicht kann, er irgendwann jedoch eine Möglichkeit finden wird, um das zu tun. Daraufhin verlässt er den Strand und es wird offensichtlich, dass die beiden unmittelbar neben der intakten Statue saßen. Kate Kate und ihr Jugendfreund Tom stehen vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen. Tom traut sich nicht, etwas aus dem Laden zu stehle. Kate sagt Tom, dann mache sie es und er solle aufpassen, während sie eine Brotdose stehlen will. Der Ladeninhaber erwischt sie jedoch. Er erkenn Kate und droht, ihre Mutter und die Polizei anzurufen. Ein Mann kommt dazu und will für die Kiste bezahlen. Der Ladeninhaber ist einverstanden. Der Mann beugt sich runter zu Kate. Es ist Jacob. Er bringt sie dazu ihm zu versprechen, dass sie nie wieder stehlen wird und gibt ihr einen Stups auf die Nase. Sawyer thumb|left|250px|[[Sawyer bei der Beerdigung seiner Eltern.]] James, sowie viele weitere Menschen, sehen zu, wie zwei Särge in bereitstehende Wagen gebracht werden. James setzt sich auf die Stufen zur Kirche und beginnt damit, seinen Brief an Sawyer zu schreiben. Jedoch ist die Mine seines Kugelschreibers leer und Jacob kommt vorbei, um ihm seinen Kugelschreiber zu geben. Dabei berührt er ihn kurz an der Hand. James fährt mit seinem Brief fort, als sein Onkel sich zu ihm setzt. Er liest den Brief und sagt seinem Neffen, dass er ihn verstehe, ihm Rache aber nichts bringen würde, denn er kann die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen („''What's done is done.“). James verspricht, den Brief nicht weiterzuschreiben und fährt mit seinem Onkel zum Friedhof. Sayid Nachdem er die Insel verließ, geht Sayid mit Nadia in Los Angeles spazieren. Sie unterhalten sich, wohin sie an ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag verreisen wollen. Beim Überqueren einer Straße spricht ein Mann Sayid an. Es ist Jacob. Er hält Sayid eine Karte vor und bittet um eine Auskunft. Nadia geht indes langsam weiter über die Straße, als sie brutal von einem Auto angefahren wird. Der Fahrer flüchtet und Sayid rennt ihm hinterher. Er gibt dies jedoch auf und läuft zu Nadia, nachdem Jacob ihm kurz zuvor unbemerkt eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat. Mit ihren letzten Worten bittet sie Sayid, sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ilana Ilana liegt offenbar schwer verwundet und in Verband eingewickelt in einer heruntergekommenen Krankenstation, wahrscheinlich in Russland oder einem anderen zur ehemaligen Sowjetunion gehörenden Land. Jacob besucht sie und bittet Ilana, ihm zu helfen. Sun & Jin thumb|250px|right|[[Jacob gratuliert dem Ehepaar.]] Sun und Jin geben sich das Eheversprechen und sagen ihre Treueschwüre auf. Die Gäste der Hochzeit klatschen freudig, als sie sich küssen und nach der Zeremonie beglückwünschen sie das frisch verheiratete Paar. Jacob geht auf Sun und Jin zu, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Er sagt ihnen auf koreanisch, dass ihre Liebe besonders sei und sie sollen sie nie für selbstverständlich halten. Dabei berührt er beide an der Schulter und geht. Sun erwähnt, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wer dieser Mann sei. Jin nickt und sagt, dass sein koreanisch excellent sei. Auf der Insel 1977 Kate, Juliet und Sawyer sitzen im U-Boot und sind dabei, die Insel zu verlassen. Kate erzählt von Jacks Plan, die Insel mithilfe der Wasserstoffbombe hochgehen zu lassen. Sie will, dass sie umkehren, um Jack davon abzuhalten. Sawyer versteht ihre Besorgnis, doch er wirkt erschöpft. Er will mit Juliet sein Glück in der „echten“ Welt versuchen und wenn Jack die Insel unbedingt in die Luft jagen wolle, wünsche er ihm viel Glück. thumb|left|250px|Daniels Anweisungen, wie die Bombe auseinander genommen werden muss. Währenddessen untersuchen Jack, Sayid, Richard und Eloise die Wasserstoffbombe. Jack fragt sich, wie sie die 20 Tonnen schwere Bombe durch den Dschungel schleppen sollen. Sayid stellt dank Daniels Tagebuch fest, dass nicht die ganze Bombe, sondern nur der Kern transportiert werden muss. Dieser sei mehr als ausreichend, um den Unfall an der Schwan-Station zu verhindern und müsse nach der Entfernung innerhalb von zwei Stunden dort hoch gejagt werden. In Daniels Tagebuch entdecken sie eine detaillierte Anleitung, um den radioaktiven Sprengkopf der Bombe zu entfernen. Sayid und Jack machen sich ans Werk. Radzinsky und Chang streiten sich währenddessen an der Baustelle darüber, ob man weiter bohren solle oder nicht. Dr. Chang hält es für zu gefährlich, doch Radzinsky will sechs Jahre an Forschung nicht umsonst betrieben haben und weiter daran arbeiten, die „Welt zu verändern“. Er schreit ein Kommando und der Bohrer wird wieder gestartet. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet und Co. übernehmen das U-Boot.]] Im U-Boot hat Sawyer verstanden, was Jacks Plan ist, doch er will ihn nicht davon abbringen, sondern die Insel verlassen. Als Mitch ihnen ihre Schlaftropfen geben will, packt Juliet ihn mit ihrer freien Hand, schlägt seinen Kopf auf den Metalltisch und rammt ihm ihr Knie in den Bauch. Sie nimmt ihm die Schlüssel für die Handschellen ab und befreit sich und Kate, um auf die Insel zurückzukehren. Sie fragt Sawyer, wie seine Entscheidung sei. Er fordert Juliet auf, ihn auch von den Handschellen zu befreien. Juliet, Kate und Sawyer nehmen sich die Waffe des Bewusstlosen und bedrohen den Kapitän des U-Bootes. Sie fordern ihn auf, aufzutauchen und sie rauszulassen. Der Kapitän sagt, dass man das mitbekommen würde, woraufhin Sawyer auf das Funkgerät schießt. Der Kapitän ist überwältigt und bringt das U-Boot zum Auftauchen. Sayid hat währenddessen die Bombe soweit auseinander gebaut, dass er es schafft den Kern herauszunehmen. Er packt ihn in einen Rucksack. Jack und Richard führen derweil ein Gespräch über Locke. Richard meint, dass er John Locke bereits auf dem Festland besucht habe, doch er sei ihm nie wirklich besonders erschienen. Jack schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann, er solle Locke nicht unterschätzen. Eloise, Richard, Jack und Sayid folgen den Tunneln bis zu einer Stelle, an der Richard eine Wand abklopft, um einen Durchbruch machen zu können. Nachdem er die richtige Stelle gefunden hat, schlägt er die Wand mit dem Hammer ein. Nachdem einige Ziegel entfernt wurden, erkennt man einen Treppenaufgang in einem der DHARMA-Häuser. Als Eloise vorausgehen will, schlägt Richard sie von hinten mit dem Schaft seiner Waffe zu Boden. Er begründet dies damit, dass er sie vor der Gefahr da draußen schützen wollte. Sie hätten versprochen zu helfen, jetzt seien Jack und Sayid auf sich selbst gestellt. Jack versteht und klettert mit Sayid durch das Loch in der Wand. Oben sehen die beiden durch die Fenster, dass das ganze Dorf wegen der Evakuierung und des Schusswechsels voller aufgebrachter Leute ist. Sayid entschließt sich, direkt durch die Mengen zu gehen, allerdings getarnt in einem Dharma-Overall. Tatsächlich schaffen sie es das Dorf zu durchqueren, doch kurz vor der Waldgrenze erkennt Roger Linus Sayid. Er entfacht einen wilden Schusswechsel, in dem Jack mehrere Leute tötet und Sayid einen Bauchschuss abbekommt. Sie suchen Deckung hinter einem der Häuser und Jack versucht sich einen Fluchtweg freizuschiessen. Plötzlich kommt ein DHARMA-Van auf sie zu. Es sind Miles, Jin und Hurley. Sayid wird in den Van gehievt und sie fahren weg. thumb|left|250px|[[Rose und Bernard geht es gut.]] Als das U-Boot wieder abtaucht, werden Kate, Sawyer und Juliet in einem Schlauchboot ausgesetzt. Sie bemerken, dass sie nicht wissen, auf welcher Seite der Insel sie sind. Juliet sieht noch dem U-Boot hinterher, dass bald darauf untertaucht. Wenig später kommen die Drei an einen Strand und hören ein Bellen. Vincent kommt aus dem Dschungel gerannt. Alle sind erfreut den Hund wieder zu sehen. Daraufhin hört man jemanden etwas sagen. „Das darf nicht wahr sein“; Rose. Sie verkündet Bernard (offenbar enttäuscht), dass sie gefunden wurden. Im DHARMA-Van gibt es eine starke Diskussion. Jack überzeugt Hurley, dass sie zur Schwan-Baustelle müssen, während er Sayid versorgt. Jack wendet sich Jin zu und sagt ihm, dass er glaubt zu wissen, wie er zu seiner Frau zurückfinden würde. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer, Juliet und Kate sind entschlossen Jack aufzuhalten.]] Sawyer kann nicht glauben, dass Rose und Bernard drei Jahre lang im Dschungel gelebt haben. Sie führen sie zu einer kleinen Hütte im Dschungel, in der sie nun leben. Sie erzählen, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre im Dschungel lebten und ihren Ruhestand genießen. Sie stehlen seither stets einige Konserven der DHARMA Initiative, um zu überleben. Als die anderen Rose und Bernard von der Bombe erzählen und dass es passieren könnte, dass sie alle sterben müssen, sagen Rose und Bernard nur, dass ihnen dies egal sei, solange sie nur zusammen seien und beschuldigen Sawyer, Kate und Juliet, dass diese niemals Ruhe geben könnten und immer einen Weg finden würden sich gegenseitig abzuschießen. Rose zeigt Kate, Juliet und Sawyer schließlich den Weg zum Dorf, bevor die drei aufbrechen. Sayid sagt inzwischen bereits selbst, dass man die Blutung nicht stoppen könne. Hurley meint, dass sie nur noch fünf Minuten vom Schwan entfernt seien. Sayid erinnert alle, dass die Bombe vor dem Vorfall explodieren muss, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Plötzlich drückt Hurley auf die Bremse und bringt den Wagen augenblicklich zum Stehen. Jack fragt, warum sie halten. Hurley zeigt nur nach vorn. Juliet, Sawyer und Kate stehen bewaffnet auf dem Weg. 2007 Locke, Ben, Sun und die anderen der Feinde sind auf ihrem Weg zu Jacob. Sun will bei einer kleinen Rastpause wissen, wer dieser Jacob überhaupt sei. Ben erklärt ihr, dass er für diese Insel verantwortlich sei und der Anführer nehme seine Befehle entgegen bzw. müsse sich ihm gegenüber verantworten. Auch Sun gegenüber gesteht er, dass er ihn selbst nie gesehen hat. Richard nutzt die Auszeit ebenfalls und fragt John, wie er wieder am Leben sein kann. Er sei so lange auf der Insel gewesen, aber eine Wiederbelebung habe er noch nie gesehen. Als John seine Alterslosigkeit anspricht, meint Richard, dass er sie Jacob zu verdanken habe. Und Locke behauptet nun, dass er extra zu Jacob gehe, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Danach müsse man sich noch um die restlichen Passagiere des Ajira-Fluges kümmern. Richard fragt irritiert, was Locke mit "kümmern" meine. Locke lächelt Richard milde an und sagt lapidar, dass er schon wisse, was er meine. Ilana und ihre Gruppe paddeln gerade mit einem der Boote zur Hauptinsel und laden dort ihre große Kiste ab. Als sich Bram fragt, warum sie den bewusstlosen Lapidus mitgenommen haben, meint Ilana, dass er wichtig sein könnte – er könne ein Kandidat sein. Ilana bemerkt das Frank wach sei. Frank öffnet seine Augen und gibt an, dass er zumindest schon so lange wieder bei Bewusstsein sei, dass er sich fragt, wofür er ein Kandidat sein solle. Als Frank fragt, was sich in der Kiste befinde, öffnet man diese tatsächlich für ihn. Lapidus ist beim Anblick schockiert. Locke ist erstaunt, dass Ben es für sich behalten hat, dass John Jacob töten will. Ben erzählt ihm daraufhin vom Vorfall im Tempel. In Anbetracht seiner toten Tochter, die ihm angedroht hat, ihn zu töten, sollte er sich. Locke widersetzen, habe sich sein Standpunkt geändert. John ist erfreut und verrät Ben, er werde Jacob gar nicht töten. Mit diesen neuen Informationen habe Locke nun beschlossen, dass Ben Jacob töten wird. thumb|left|250px|Ilana findet einen Hinweis darauf, wo sich Jacob aufhält. thumb|right|250px|Jacobs Hütte steht in Flammen. Ilanas Gruppe hat Frank einen Schock eingejagt. Sie erzählen ihm, dass sie den Inhalt der Kiste zu jemanden bringen müssen. Bram betont ebenfalls noch einmal, dass sie die „Guten“ seien, doch Lapidus hat diesen Spruch schon zu oft von den Bösen gehört. Daraufhin verkündet Ilana, dass sie angekommen sind. Sie stehen vor Jacobs Hütte. Bram weist darauf hin, dass der Aschekreis rundherum unterbrochen wurde, und Ilana geht alleine mit einer Waffe auf die Hütte zu. Ilana betritt die Hütte und findet einen alten Stofffetzen an der Wand, der mit einem Messer befestigt wurde. Ilana geht wieder nach draußen und sagt, dass dort schon lange niemand war und die Hütte zu einem anderen Zweck genutzt wurde. Daraufhin befiehlt sie, die Hütte abzubrennen. Ihr Team legt das Feuer und Ilana zeigt Bram die Stickerei mit einem Motiv der Statue. Die Gruppe nimmt die Kiste erneut auf und macht sich auf dem Weg zur Statue. Lockes Gruppe kommt am Strandlager an. John verkündet, dass sie sich ausruhen sollen, da er beim Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei Jacob sein will. Kurz darauf setzt er sich zu Ben und weist ihn darauf hin, dass hinter ihm die Luke liegt, wo Ben und er sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Dann fragt er, warum Ben nur erfunden habe, dass er Jacob gesehen hat. Ben sei es zu peinlich gewesen, dass er ihn nie gesehen hat. Als Ben wissen will, warum er Jacob töten müsse, erinnert John ihn daran, dass Ben immer im Interesse der Insel gehandelt und dennoch Krebs bekommen, seine Tochter Alex verloren habe und verstoßen wurde. Sun geht am Strand entlang und findet Aarons Wiege. Da die Wiege umgekippt ist, geht sie hin und richtet sie wieder auf. Zufällig entdeckt sie darin Charlies D.S.-Ring. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Jacob ist der 6. Gast-Charakter in der Serie, der seine eigene Flashback-Episode hat (die anderen sind Rose, Bernard, Desmond (der später den Hauptcharakteren beigetreten ist), Frank und Naomi). Er ist außerdem der 5. Charakter (nach Desmond, Juliet, Miles und Charlotte) der zuerst in einem Flashback vorgestellt wird, bevor er in der gegenwärtigen Zeitlinie eingeführt wird. *Auf der deutschen DVD-Version der 5. Staffel gab es eine Änderung der Szenenreihenfolge im Staffelfinale. Im Original ist die Rückblende von John Locke gegen Ende von zu sehen. Bei der deutschen DVD wurde die Szene in die Mitte von geschoben. Produktion *Desmond erscheint nicht in dieser Folge. Daniel nur in der Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Folgen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Ben meint er sei vom Sternzeichen Fisch. Da er am 22. Dezember geboren wurde, müsste er aber Steinbock sein. **Es könnte aber auch sein, dass er (mal wieder) lügt. Zudem sagt er dies als kleinen Scherz, da John ihn zuvor fragte, ob er ihm eine Frage stellen dürfe. Ohne zu zögern sagt Ben direkt "Mein Sternzeichen ist Fische.". Es könnte also auch bloß eine sarkastische Antwort sein. Wiederkehrende Themen *Am Anfang der Folge trägt Jacob ein weißes Hemd und Jacobs Feind ein schwarzes Hemd. *Jeweils ein eingekreistes Auge befindet sich oben und in der Mitte von Jacobs Wandteppich. *Nadia wird von einem Geländewagen erfasst und getötet. *Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." *Als er ein kleiner Junge ist, setzt Sawyer sich damit auseinander, dass sein Vater erst seine Mutter und dann sich selbst tötete, nachdem seine Eltern von Anthony Cooper betrogen wurden. Kulturelle Referenzen *' ': Als junges Mädchen versucht Kate eine Brotdose zu stehlen, die sich auf diese Band bezieht. Literarische Methoden * Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." * Sawyers Onkel sagt dem jungem Sawyer und dieser sagt es später zu Jack: "Was passiert ist, ist passiert." Querverweise *Ben gesteht, dass er Locke im Bezug auf Jacob angelogen hat. *Jack transportiert den primären explosiven Teil der Wasserstoffbombe in seinem Rucksack durch den Dschungel zur Schwan-Baustelle. *Sun findet Charlies Ring in Aarons Krippe. Offene Fragen *Wie "bringt" Jacob Leute zu der Insel? *Warum hat sich Jacob entschieden jede Person auf der Insel an einem zentralen Punkt in deren Leben zu besuchen? **Was bedeuten diese Momente? **Warum stellt er scheinbar sicher, jeden von ihnen zu berühren? **Wie hat er die Insel verlassen? *Warum hat Jacob seine Hütte verlassen? **Wen haben Locke und Hurley vorher in der Hütte gesehen? **Hat Jacobs Feind die Hütte genutzt? Und wenn, bedeutet das, dass es Christian ist? **Wo ist Claire, wenn die Hütte leer ist? Ist sie tot oder noch am Leben? *Wer sind Ilana und ihre Männer, und warum sagen sie, dass sie "die Guten" sind? *Warum befiehlt Ilana die Hütte zu verbrennen? *Wer ist Jacob's Feind? ** Wieso will er Jacob töten? *Warum hat Jacob sich geweigert Ben zu treffen? *Was hat der Webstuhl zu bedeuten den Jacob in der Eröffnungsszene benutzt? *Was ist Ilanas Verbindung zu Jacob? ** Warum ist sie so stark bandagiert? *Warum altert Jacob nicht? * Warum sagt Richard, dass er dank Jacob nicht altert? * Wie ist Jacob auf die Insel gekommen? * Was befindet sich in der Kiste die Ilanas Begleitungen mit sich tragen? *Welche Bedeutung hat der Aschekreis? **Ist er eine Art Sicherungssystem? **Falls er ein Sicherungssystem ist, soll er verhindern, dass jemand die Hütte betritt oder soll er jemanden dort gefangen halten? Weblinks *Pressemitteilung ar:الحادثة، الجزئين 1 و 2 da:The Incident en:The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 es:The Incident - Part 1 fr:5x16 he:התקרית, חלקים 1 ו-2 it:L'incidente, prima e seconda parte pl:The Incident pt:The Incident ru:Инцидент, части 1 и 2 Kategorie:Episoden